Operación DULCES
by Emmeline D
Summary: Distritos Unidos Luchando Contra Engendros Sin caries. ¿Qué pasaría si los dulces desaparecen un día? Awful Summary.
1. El misterioso paquete

_**Bueno... hace años que no escribía un fic de KND y, por si alguno lo ha leído, anteriormente tenía mi cuenta Tinta_azul, donde escribí Operaciín MIGUE, la cual nunca terminé y no puedo terminar porque se me olvidó la clave u.ú Así que yo creo que prontamente la volveré a subir a esta cuenta... Bueno, como iba diciendo, me volvió la inspiración con KND, espero les guste el primer cap, y si me dan alguna idea de qué quieren que aparezca en el próximo cap, mejor C:**_  
><em><strong>KND No me pertenece, ni los personajes que aquí aparezcan. Si me da por agregar algún personaje, serán avisados con antelación (aunque no creo..) ¡Disfruten! :D<strong>_

Aclaraciones!:  
><strong>...:<strong> -diálogo entre personajes-  
><strong>-...-<strong> -acciones de los personajes-  
><strong><em>"..."<em>** -pensamientos de los personajes-  
><strong>**** <strong> -cambio de escena-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Operación DULCES<em>**

_**Cargando misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Operación D.U.L.C.E.S.  
>Distritos<br>Unidos  
>Luchando<br>Contra  
>Engendros<br>Sin caries**_

Todo parecía silencioso en la ciudad, parecía ser otra noche normal, excepto por…

- ¡Yo te daré tus pataditas! –gritaba Cuatro mientras apretaba con fuerza y rapidez los botones del control de la consola-.  
>-¿Eso crees? –preguntó Dos sin quedar atrás en el juego-.<p>

Ambos chicos estaban ensimismados en el último juego que habían conseguido: "El Ataque de los Adultos 3". Este juego sería el decisivo en cuanto a quién es el mejor en el mundo de los videojuegos, por lo cual, ninguno estaba dispuesto siquiera a pestañear para ganar el título y poder restregárselo en la cara al otro.

- Cinco, ¿te fijaste que el "Casco para Novios" fracasó totalmente? Ya ni siquiera ponen los anuncios en las revistas.  
>- Kuki, creo que después de lo que le pasó a Uno, nadie más querría encargar uno.<br>- ¡Pero mira lo que venden ahora!

En la revista se veía un colorido anuncio donde se leía acerca de un nuevo artefacto: "El Cinturón para Novios 300XYZ: Diseñado idealmente para tu pareja… ¿Quieres un buen regalo de San Valentín, Navidad y/o Aniversario? ¡No pierdas tu oportunidad! Puedes encargar de distintos estilos y colores. Llama al 1-800-454-600 y podrás encargar el tuyo". Era práctico para los chicos, era ingenioso, pero un hombre tenía que ser muy estúpido como para usar uno de esos.

- Supongo que a Uno le regalarán uno de esos… Así que la quiebra de este nuevo producto para novios estará cerca –dijo Cinco-.

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo, burlándose de Migue, mientras este hacía caso omiso, fingiendo que hacía el reporte de su última misión.  
>Los días dentro de la Casa del Árbol habían estado tranquilos, las misiones habían estado escasas: una pelea con Excuseitor y otra con Resfriado Común durante el último mes. Definitivamente los chicos habían tenido muuuuuucho tiempo libre, ya no tenían en qué entretenerse…<p>

- ¿Cuándo desocuparán la televisión estos perdedores? –preguntó Cinco con voz muy alta, para que los chicos la escucharan por sobre los ruidos que hacía la televisión-.  
>- No desesperes, Cinco –respondió Cuatro-, unas pataditas más y Dos estará fuera de combate.<br>- Seguuro –dijo la chica entornando los ojos-.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, y como Uno era el que estaba más lejos del barullo, escuchó y fue a abrirla.

- Entrega especial para KND, Los Chicos del Barrio –dijo un chico un poco más alto que Uno.  
>- ¿Quién manda esto? –preguntó-.<br>- Eso es información confidencial. Por favor, entrega especial para KND, Los Chicos del Barrio –respondió, estirando los brazos para que éste tomara el paquete-.  
>- Necesito tu reporte, mi chavo –dijo, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas-.<br>- Por favor, su firma.

El chico le alcanzó una hoja maltrecha y miserable. Uno la analizó detenidamente…No tenía nada fuera de lo común, o nada que él pudiese detectar. Miró una vez más con ojos escrutadores a su interlocutor y se resolvió por firmar.

- Muchas gracias –dijo el chico, pasándole el paquete y haciendo un gesto con su gorro antes de marcharse.

_ "Qué raro"_ se dijo Uno al cerrar la puerta, _"las chicas ya recibieron sus revistas tontas de niñas y los chicos el último video juego, ¿qué podrá ser esto?"_. Agitó la caja al lado de su oído para ver si podía descubrir algo o, simplemente, asegurarse que no fuera una "bomba".

- ¡¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es? –exclamaba Tres a su alrededor mientras saltaba de la emoción-. ¿Es el nuevo Simio Arcoiris que encargué a Francia? ¡NO! ¡Tal vez puede ser el nuevo CD con canciones inéditas! ¡Oh NO! ¡Puede ser la última película! Aunque sea sale el próximo mes… ¡¿Será un adelanto para las Fans?  
>- ¡Cámate, tres! –respondió Uno serio-. No creo que se trate de esas tonterías de Simios. Esto es más importante –se gira con la caja-. ¡Cinco! Alcánzame algo para abrir esta cosa.<p>

Cinco llega a su lado con un Tip-top para descubrir qué cosas traería la caja y qué secretos develaría (si es que no era ninguna cosa relacionada con los Simios Arcoiris). Al abrir la caja y sacarle todas las bolitas de plumavit que llevaba dentro, Uno sacó un pequeño artefacto negro de forma esférica, que llevaba un botón azul en la parte superior.  
>Dos y Cuatro pausaron el juego y se acercaron para ver qué tanto barullo hacían los otros por el misterioso paquete recién llegado.<p>

- Esto debe ser una broma –dijo Cinco-.  
>- Yo opino que hay que apretar el botón, ¡tal vez nos ganemos algo! –dijo Tres-.<br>- No, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿cómo no sabemos si es de Los de la Otra Cuadra? –respondió Uno-. Yo no quiero poner en peligro a mi escuadrón por simple curiosidad.  
>- Yo puedo revisarlo, por si no es nada peligroso –dijo Dos, mientras lo tomaba en sus manos-. No creo que sea tan serio ni peligroso el asunto.<p>

Dos salió de la sala de estar para dirigirse a su cuarto, mientras el resto lo seguía. Al llegar, se sentó, tomó sus lentes con el triple de aumento, para las cosas pequeñas, se colocó guantes y se puso a trabajar. Mientras inspeccionaba el aparato, Tres y Cuatro daban vueltas a su alrededor, mirando por sobre su hombro, mientras que Uno y Cinco esperaban pacientemente.  
>Después de haber desarmado el artefacto, Dos declaró que no había nada fuera de lo común ni nada que les pudiera afectar.<p>

- Tal vez sea un simple juguete, es inofensivo –dijo Dos-.  
>- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Cinco a Uno-. ¿Apretamos el botón?<br>- Este.. bueno.. le digo le dije le dice… ¡Vamos! ¡Hagámoslo!

Cuando Uno volvió a tener el artefacto en sus manos, dudó antes de decidirse definitivamente a apretar el botón.

- ¡Qué raro! No ha pasado nada –dijo Cuatro-. Definitivamente esto debió ser una broma.

Pero, al momento que se movieron para salir de la habitación, las luces, una por una, fueron explotando, hasta que la habitación quedó completamente oscura.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –chilló Tres-.  
>- Descuida –dijo Uno-. Vamos a ir tanteando para ir a la salida.<p>

Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, una luz comenzó a brillar desde la bola.

_**Transmisión interrumpida**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D Espero sus agradecimientos, consultas, quejas, reclamos, tomates podridos, lo que sea su cariño :D ¡Hasta la próxima!<br>**_


	2. Algo ha desaparecido

_**KND No me pertenece, ni los personajes que aquí aparezcan. Si me da por agregar algún personaje, serán avisados con antelación (aunque no creo…) ¡Disfruten! :D**_

Aclaraciones!:  
><strong>...:<strong> -diálogo entre personajes-  
><strong>-...-<strong> -acciones de los personajes-  
><em><strong>"..."<strong>_ -pensamientos de los personajes-  
><strong>**** <strong>-cambio de escena-

**Conexión Restablecida**

**Volviendo a misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio**

**Operación D.U.L.C.E.S.**

Los agentes quedaron tirados en el piso, con las manos sobre sus cabezas para protegerse de los vidrios que cayeron del cielo. Nunca habían tenido un problema así con las instalaciones eléctricas…

_"¿Qué cosa podrá ser eso?"_ se preguntaban los agentes en un intento de poder ponerse de pie rápidamente para acercarse al objeto. Después del minucioso examen de Dos, definitivamente no se esperaban esto.

Cinco se acercó al objeto y leyó sobre el botón de la bola que decía "Push me". Miró hacia a su líder, que sólo puso divisar por la luz que se reflejaba en sus lentes.

- ¿Correremos nuevamente un riesgo? –preguntó Cinco-.  
>- Es difícil tomar una decisión así –respondió Uno-, pero creo que debemos hacerlo, sino, nunca lo averiguaremos. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad.<p>

Tomó la bola y, tras un poco de nerviosismo y con un poco de inseguridad, apretó el botón. La luz de la bola se apagó y quedaron a oscuras por un momento, hasta que desde la bola surgió una luz más potente que hacía de proyector.

Cuando pudieron captar la imagen, vieron que era un chico que se encontraba desde otro sector transmitiendo el mensaje. Por lo visto, era un mensaje ya grabado y, en él, pudieron notar que el chico tenía prisa, cosa que se pudo notar en lo mal grabado del mensaje y en el cómo hablaba.

_**- Chicos, neces… su ayuda. Al parecer, algunos adolesc… y adultos se han uni…do. Aún no sabemos qué traman, per… no es bueno –se podía ver su nerviosismo al mirar sobre su hombro-. Por favor, deben presentarse en la Base Lu… l-lo antes posible. -**_

El mensaje terminó bruscamente, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio y a oscuras. Todos trataron de tantear la habitación para salir de ella. Cuando encontraron la salida, se miraron y esperaron las típicas palabras de su líder:

- Chicos del Barrio… ¡A sus posiciones! 

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la Base Lunar, se enteraron que por lo menos a tres sectores más les había llegado el mensaje. Obviamente quienes primero se habían enterado, habían sido los altos mandos de KND: 362 estaba buscando más información sobre qué podía estar pasando, mandó a que revisaran el video por si había más información y, por supuesto, estaba reclutando a los mejores agentes…

- Por suerte que llegaron –dijo una apresurada pelirroja-. Los estábamos esperando.  
>- Buenas noches, 86 –dijo Uno-. ¿Cuál es la situación?<br>- Bueno, sabemos tanto como Uds.: los adultos y adolescentes se han unido, aún no sabemos para qué o por qué, pero les aseguro que no es nada bueno.  
>- ¿Y sabes por qué el mensaje nos decía que viniésemos para acá?<br>- La verdad no, supongo que para organizarnos… -86 negó con la cabeza y agregó-. No sabemos nada y lo peor, no sabemos cómo actuar.

Los chicos vieron cómo agentes iban y venían, tratando de entender la situación: nunca habían visto un caos como el que estaban presenciando. Se acercaron a la estresada Líder, que estaba revisando una y otra vez el video.

- Sector V, reportándose –dijo Uno.  
>- Buenas noches, agentes –respondió una pálida 362-. Honestamente no sé qué hacer, necesito de su ayuda.<br>- En lo que podamos ayudarte, sólo debes decirlo.  
>- Necesito que estén alerta en su sector, porque será el más afectado posiblemente. Al parecer, los adultos y adolescentes se están concentrando por esos lugares. Me gustaría poder darles más información, pero me temo que no puedo, aún no sabemos nada más.<br>- No te preocupes –Uno puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Somos un equipo, ¿no? Tal vez debamos esperar un poco, mientras infiltramos algunos agentes y obtenemos un poco más de información...  
>- Sólo espero que, cuando podamos actuar, no sea demasiado tarde –respondió la Líder con un tono que demostraba profunda preocupación-. Por ahora, sólo quiero que esté alerta y que, cualquier cosa, avisen a la Base Lunar. Mandaremos un mensaje a los otros sectores para que mantengan la calma y estén preparados por si los necesitan.<p>

Fue una larga noche en la Base Lunar, tratando de organizar a los sectores que habían llegado, a los que iban en camino y a los que aun no despegaban. Es cierto, era difícil saber cómo organizarse sin saber el problema que les acecharía más adelante, pero no por eso iban a dejar de lado el problema. 

Cuando todo estuvo listo, y los dispositivos de emergencia estuvieron programados, decidieron que lo mejor era que todos volvieran a sus sectores. Simplemente no había nada más que hacer.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol, los agentes se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación. Cinco, por su parte sólo quería relajarse después de un día de locos. Buscó en la alacena por algo para comer… y nada.

-¡Chicos! Se acabaron los cereales –gritó para que le escucharan-. Hay que ir a buscar más.

Fue hacia su habitación, a su preciado baúl. Sus compañeros tenían prohibido acercarse a él y, por sobretodo, comerse su contenido: los más magníficos dulces. Cuando lo abrió… nada. Cinco se enfureció tanto que salió de su pieza, y comenzó llamó a los demás agentes que se reunieran.

-¡¿Quién fue? –dijo alterada, mirándolos a todos-. Saben que pueden comer de mis dulces, menos de esos.  
>-Cinco, no fuimos nosotros –dijo Dos tratando de calmarla-.<br>-Pero sólo Uds. saben que existe ese baúl, aparte de Barba Pegajosa… ¡Y él ni siquiera tiene acceso a la Cada del Árbol.  
>-Al parecer –dijo Uno arreglándose los lentes-, no eres la única que le faltan los dulces. Ninguno de nosotros tiene. Yo, por lo menos, busqué por todas partes y no encontré nada.<br>-¿Será que alguien entró a la base cuando no estábamos? –preguntó Tres.  
>-Opino que, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a la tienda a comprar más dulces –dijo Dos. <p>

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la tienda, vieron el cartel de "Cerrado", pero ellos sabían que eran clientes especiales, y podían acceder cuando quisieran. Tocaron la puerta una… dos… cinco veces y no había respuesta. Trataron de abrir la puerta, y no pudieron. Decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera.

Cuando, al fin pudieron acceder, prendieron la luz y vieron que la tienda estaba vacía, no había ni un solo dulce en los contenedores.

-¡Chicos!

El grito era de Tres: estaba espantada en un rincón con una nota entre sus manos.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Cinco cuando tomó el papel entre sus manos-. Uno, ¡fue una trampa! Todo fue un engaño…  
>-¿Por qué…? –leyó en voz alta el papel que le arrebató a cinco-:<p>

- _**"¿Qué harán ahora sin sus preciados dulces? Les deseo suerte… Si es que se atreven a buscarlos"-  
><strong>_  
>-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Cuatro<p>

_**Transmisión interrumpida**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo cap... me demoré un poco... espero que me digan qué tal les ha parecido el fic, si debo cambiar algo... comenten, que no muerdo :D Gracias a los que han leído<br>**_


	3. Buscando una pista

_**KND No me pertenece, ni los personajes que aquí aparezcan. Si me da por agregar algún personaje, serán avisados con antelación (aunque no creo…) ¡Disfruten! :D**_

Aclaraciones!:  
><strong>...:<strong> -diálogo entre personajes-  
><strong>-...-<strong> -acciones de los personajes-  
><em><strong>"..."<strong>_ -pensamientos de los personajes-  
><strong>...<strong> -cambio de escena-

**Conexión Restablecida**

**Volviendo a misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio**

**Operación D.U.L.C.E.S.**

Después de la pregunta de Cuatro, los agentes se miraron en silencio por un largo rato. Siempre habían tenido problemas con los adolescentes y adultos, pero nunca fue tan grave como que les quitaran sus dulces.

Uno salió con el papel en mano hacia la calle, aún si poder creerlo, mientras los agentes lo seguían. Vieron que los niños del barrio salían de sus casas desconcertados, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, y si es que alguno de ellos tenía el más mínimo grano de azúcar.

Uno comenzó a sentir su cuerpo raro, miró a los demás por si les pasaba algo similar y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban desesperados: Cinco temblaba, Tres se abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a su simio arcoíris, Cuatro pegaba puñetazos y patadas más seguidas y fuertes de lo normal y Dos…

-Oigan chicos, ¿y Dos?

Todos se dieron vuelta y empezaron a llamar a Dos, pero este no aparecía por ninguna parte. Decidieron volver sus pasos hasta la dulcería. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Dos acuclillado, más calmado que todos ellos, pero buscaba algo desesperadamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Cinco- Deberíamos estar en la casa del árbol esperando instrucciones, pero sin embargo estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.  
>-Estoy buscando algo, pero aún no sé qué es… -respondió Dos sin levantarse, con la vista pegada al piso- Siento que esto no puede quedar así, tiene que haber algo más…<p>

Los chicos empezaron a buscar junto con él. Tampoco sabían exactamente qué era: un papel, un envoltorio de un dulce, un dulce… Lástima que con la falta de azúcar, los chicos se cansaron y se aburrieron de la búsqueda inútil de Dos.

-¡Ya, vámonos! –exclamó Tres, a punto de sacarle la cabeza a su simio-.  
>-Sí, Dos. No hemos encontrado nada, ni cuando llegamos ni ahora… Es mejor que nos retiremos, ya no hay nada más que hacer –agregó Uno-.<p>

Dos no escuchó a sus compañeros y siguió buscando minuciosamente, hasta que encontró un cabello castaño, el cual no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Se levantó, y después de mostrárselo a todos con cara triunfante, lo envolvió en un pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Al fin podrían ir a descansar y ahora sí que saldrían los cinco por la puerta en dirección a la casa del árbol.

Cuando Cuatro se dispuso a abrir la puerta, algo quebró la ventana al lado de esta. Los cinco se quedaron mirando a lo que parecía ser una piedra envuelta en un papel. Cinco lo tomó y sacó el papel.

_**-"¿Buscando sus dulces ya? ¿Aceptarán el reto?"**_

El mensaje no decía mucho: ni el remitente ni qué es lo que tenían que hacer para recuperar los dulces. Decidieron volver a la Casa del Árbol para informarle lo sucedido a la Base Lunar

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

-¡86! Necesito comunicarme con 362.

Uno estaba frente a una gran pantalla donde se veía a la pelirroja desde la Base. Detrás de ella se veían agentes yendo de un lado hacia otro, revisando papeles, contestando llamadas desde otros sectores… Al parecer, la situación no había mejorado mucho desde la última visita.

-Dame el mensaje y yo se lo comunicaré más tarde, pues ahora está muy ocupada –respondió 86.  
>-¡Pero es con ella con quien tengo que hablar! –exclamó Uno-. Por favor, avísame cuando esté desocupada.<p>

Cortó la transmisión y se dirigió al Salón principal, donde los demás estaban esperando. Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas, hasta que la Base volvió a comunicarse con ellos.

-Número Uno, reportándose desde el Sector V.  
>-Buenas noches Uno, ¿cuál es el problema?<p>

El Líder del sector V le relató todo lo sucedido esa tarde, y le mostró las notas que les habían dejado. 362 le pidió que mandaran todo aquello a la Base Lunar para examinarlo, investigar la letra del remitente y por si encontraban alguna huella.

-Por favor, avísanos de todo lo que suceda en el sector. Si tenemos noticias, les avisaremos inmediatamente. Tengan cuidado.

Al término de la transmisión, todos se fueron a su habitación. Sentían que no les quedaba nada más por hacer que esperar: por alguna noticia, por algún comunicado, por alguna pista… ¿Pista? Dos se acordó que aún tenía guardado en el bolsillo el cabello que encontraron en la tienda.

Se levantó rápido y fue a la habitación donde tenían los equipos de investigación. Juntó todos los materiales necesarios y comenzó a trabajar. La casa del Árbol estaba silenciosa, todos los agentes, menos él, estaban durmiendo, lo que fue bueno para él, pues así nadie podría distraerlo.

Se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas cuando divisó la luz del sol entrar por la ventana. _"Sólo un poco más… ya queda poco" _se decía mientras daba los últimos ajustes a la máquina para que le diera el resultado de quién era el dueño (o dueña) del famoso cabello.

Cinco minutos después, la máquina dio unos agudos pitidos, mientras una hoja se iba imprimiendo a su costado. Cuando tuvo el resultado en sus manos, no hizo más que abrir los ojos y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de comandos. Cuando finalmente llegó, tomó el micrófono que transmitía hasta el último rincón de la casa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los necesito _ahora_ en el Salón principal!

Los agentes fueron apareciendo de a poco en el Salón, todos somnolientos, bostezando o refregándose los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa, mi chavo? –preguntó Uno, tratando de abrir los ojos.  
>-¿Recuerdan… el cabello que encontramos ayer?<br>-Habla luego, gordo, que quiero ir a dormir –dijo Cuatro un tanto enojado.  
>- Bueno, pues… Es de 362<p>

_**Transmisión interrumpida**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, después de muuuuuucho tiempo, al fin puedo volver con el tercer capítulo de Operación Dulces :D Muchas gracias a Jazz y a Chico cj Seddie por sus reviews y a los demás que se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic :D<br>Espero que dejen sus comments, dudas, reclamos para ver si esta historia va bien o si da un giro inesperado por ahí. Acepto sus ideas por si quieren algo especial en este fic... ¿Romance? mmmm, como que aún no sé si agregarlo, lo quiero más de acción que romántico... Pero prometo que haré en un futuro (si me inspiro) alguno romántico :D**_

_**Un gran saludo a todos, y les deseo (un poco tarde eso sí) un muuuuy buen 2012 :D  
><strong>_


End file.
